Diamond's Life
by pippinslady0110
Summary: Chapter two is up please RandR thanks , diamond. It is all about the diamond no one knew!
1. Dandilions

Diamond's hobbit eyes blinked open as she caught the first light of day. Her brown eyes flickered as she pulled the covers off of her. A chill ran up her feet as she put them on the cold wood floor. Diamond, when she stood, stood about 3'4". Short yes but that how tall she was. Diamond found herself terribly hungry. Then a smell drifted in her nose...eggs...bacon...toast. She couldn't wait to get to her kitchen. She slipped on her Blue day dress that was sewn together by her grandmother. She pulled her brown, long, curly hair back in a blue bonnet to match the dress.  
"Second breakfast, anyone?" Yelled Diamonds mother. Diamond was in shock she had already missed first breakfast. She ran into her kitchen smiling.  
"Ello, mum, dad " said Diamond looking at her father and mother. Diamond was only eleven and was born in 2995 and her full name is Diamond of Long Cleeve. She came from Long Cleeve; home of the North-Tooks so she might be a Took by birth.  
"Ello, love" said her mother kissing her on the forehead and laying a plate of food in front of her.  
"So dad, what's happen so far in the day?" Seeing how it was so late she wanted to know.  
"I had to chase that damned ole' Pippin out of Farmer Maggots crops again!" said her father in a mad yell, kinda. The corners of Diamond's mouth rose upwards when she heard this. Peregrin Took, son of Thain Paladin II and Eglantine Banks was a young sixteen-year-old hobbit. He had green eyes and almost golden, not that long but long curly hair. His hair was about passed his ears. He had three sisters, Pearl, Pimpernel, and Pervinca. His home was in Great Smials in TuckBourough. Pippin was five years older than Diamond.  
"You are always chasing him out, Merry not there this time?" she smiled at her father who was reading the daily reads (daily reads are like a newspaper. Something I made up. Sorry.) "What's in the news, father?" she asked eating spoon after spoon of her eggs.  
"Nothing much" started her father, "just news of Bilbo's party and such." Her father put down his daily reads and began eating. Diamond finished her plate of food. She walked to her hobbit whole door and pushed it open. As she walked out side the wind blew in which blew dandelion petals around her. She twirled through it as if she were dancing in snow. The dandelions settled and she went off walking down the old dirt road.  
"Pipe and weed Flower and seed. If you're drunk then please try...to smoke your weed and get high. (Clap three times) And this a moral... when you go to TuckBourough." She sung that over and over sweetly. She picked mushrooms eating them as she went along.  
  
(Ok chapter one over please R and R.Please) 


	2. Hey Ho , to the Dragon we go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's work. I am simply writing a story of Diamond because not many people know of her. Thank you for reading it.  
  
As Diamond walked along she noticed the leaves fading into a brownish tan color. Fall, fall already? Diamond looked a bout at all the changing colors green, red, and orange all so wonderful. She picked a flower and tucked behind her ear as she came across her friend Ellsta Bolgor, "Ello Ellsta, ow' are you toda'?" Ellsta looked up from the flowers she was planting.  
"Why Hello Diamond ... I am fine it is great to see you today." She smiled standing up dusting her dirty hands on an apron tied around her waist. Then she stuck a wooden what looked like a small shovel in the ground. "Would you like to join me for Lunch?" She said walking to the door of her tiny hobbit whole.  
"Oh yea' I'd love to." Diamond followed Ellsta into her house. Her house was small but suitable for one person. It had a spacious kitchen, a cramped living room and what some would say a matchbox bedroom with one single bed.  
"Cakes, flat bread, jam, tea or ale?" Ellsta said trying to strike a conversion.  
"Cakes with Jam and ale" Diamond said her stomach growling. Even though she had done finished eating she was still hungry, a typical hobbit. Diamond gazed at all the books and papers crammed in Ellsta already crammed space. '" Writing another book?" Diamond said reaching her plate. One bite at a time her and Ellsta talked they talked so long in fact Ellsta was almost late for work.  
"Oh dear, oh dear I am late for work." Exclaimed Ellsta throwing the dirty apron off and placing a clean one on. "I am sorry but I must go...please come and talk...with me...pippin will be there." Diamond's eyes widen.  
"E' will o' then I'll be ther'" Diamond said. If you haven't already figured out Ellsta works at The Green Dragon Inn. It is an inn by, Bywater where hobbits from Bywater and Hobbiton and surroundings come to drink and gossip. Diamond liked Pippin a lot although he didn't like her back well at least not yet.  
"Yes he will, why are you so surprised?" Asked Ellsta. Diamond's cheeks rose to a slight smile and then a splash of red color coated them.  
"Nuna' ur' business..." Diamond looked at her friend as she walked out side, Diamond followed her. "I umm" she stumbled through her words. "Never mind" Diamond said pulling the piece of string dangling from her dress.  
"What Is it I'm your friend tell me...." Said Ellsta looking at her friend.  
"I L...." She stummbled again. She stumbled every time though or spoke about Pippin. They met one day when Diamond was on a visit near his house and Pippin was playing outside ...he was only eleven and she was six. He made her laugh and smiled o much that she fell in love with him.  
"You L...what?" sighed Ellsta pushing the wooden door open and walking inside the green dragon.  
"I L..." she was fixing to tell her when Ellsta screamed out.  
"Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam ... drinks all around..." she screamed at the four. Diamond looked at them smiling.  
"Hello Mis' Diamond" said Frodo and Sam.  
"Ello Frodo and Sam" said Diamond smiling at Pippin and Merry.  
"Hello Fair beauty from Long Cleeve," Merry said nudging Pippin who was hypnotized.  
"Hello there..." Pippin started to mutter, " Diamond."  
"Ello' Pipn' Meri' ow' ar' ya'?" Said Diamond gazing in Pippin's eyes.  
"Fine, Fine" said Merry and Pippin together. Pippin and Merry both knew she was too young to drink so they didn't ask her to drink. ---Later on in the night Diamond returned home for a good night's sleep. ---  
  
------Well that's the Second chapter I hoped you liked it and if you want to see it on the other side of the story please check out thain peregrin I, it is wonderful. Ok thanks for your time and review. --- 


End file.
